Ben 10: Scissorsroid
by ZaneShadow
Summary: AU Gwen is an android built to be just like a human. Her specialty is singing. Kevin is her new little brother who has their Master's attention more than Gwen. This doesn't sit well with her. Ages-Gwen-16 Kevin-17 Ben Master-30 No pairings, Technically


**AN**: Vocaloid inspires me sooo much. This vocaloid is Scissorsroid, with Miku and Luka. Only in this Miku is Gwen and Luka is Kevin. ;) This is the first in my Ben 10 Vocaloid stories. Next is Human Sacrifice Alice.

Ben smoothed out Kevin's hair and smiled down at him. "Don't worry, with more practice, you'll get the notes right," he said. Kevin smiled.

Gwen stood in the distance as Kevin let Ben help him with the notes he was singing. She grimly thought, "I'm sorry Kevin, I can't tolerate it anymore." Kevin smiled up at Ben as he spoke. "If you want to curse someone, just curse master," Gwen continued. She walked through the hallway of their studio and spoke quietly to herself, "I was glad to have a younger brother, we practiced singing together. Thanks for telling me 'I want to become a singer like you, Gwen!" She paused and looked through a wide mirror where she saw Kevin speaking with Ben who was sitting in a chair. She frowned at their happy smiles together and backed away from the window. They were discussing the song Ben wrote for _Gwen_ as if Kevin was going to sing it! "Have you stolen Master from me, Kevin?" she muttered.

She leaned against the wall on the verge of tears. "Is Ben tired of me? Does he not want me around anymore?" Gwen almost walked away when she spotted something in the desk next to her. "If I have to share my Master…" she said, "I'd rather have no brother at all!" She grabbed a pair of scissors of the desk with a sad smile. Gwen hadn't wanted it to come to this, but Kevin has got to go if she wants Ben all to herself. She briskly walked from the room, the sad smile replaced with a demented grin. Ben spotted her and raised an eyebrow at the gleaming scissors in Gwen's hand, but said nothing.

"Goodbye Kevin," thought Gwen, "It's your fault." She made her way to Kevin's room at a fast pace. She wanted to get this over with. "I want Ben back to being only _my_ master!" Gwen frowned to herself, thinking about all the ways Kevin was stealing Ben from her.

**Gwen**

He probably sings clumsily on purpose. And those big, heartwarming smiles; of course they were just for show. Unforgiveable.

Why do you try to steal my master from me?

I thought about all the times Ben reassured Kevin and pet him on the head. And those looks Kevin had sent me every time; like he knew it annoyed me! He was mocking me. And this was the punishment he was going to get. Really though; how dare he think he can just steal master from me like that?

So now I'm taking these scissors and going to the charge room where you sleep. I'm going to cut the cable, and let you sleep forever, Kevin. I kneeled down next to Kevin's bed and took his cable in my hands. I put the cord between the scissors and stopped. Can I really do this?

**3****rd**** Person**

Gwen looked up at her sleeping brother's face and then back down at the cable. She thought back to all the times she sang with Kevin, their voices making a beautiful harmony. She thought back to all the compliments and praises she got from Kevin. How many times had Kevin told her he wished to sing just as well as her? How many times had Kevin looked at her with adoration?

"I'm happy to see you, my sister," Kevin said. Gwen looked up from the cable and at Kevin. "You haven't come to see me in my room for a long time," Kevin continued. He was smiling so kindly at her, as if he didn't even see the scissors in Gwen's hand. As is he didn't see what Gwen had been about to do. "Have you come to practice singing with me?" he asked. Gwen was speechless. "I do appreciate you being my sister, Gwen," Kevin added. He sat up and his smile widened at her. "You're nice. Sweet, and adorable," he commended her. "You are the best, and I'm glad to have a sister like you!"

Gwen dropped the scissors thinking, 'I could never do this…"

Kevin stood from the bed and went to hug Gwen. "Just KIDDING!" he laughed.

Gwen gasped clutching her stomach. She looked up at Kevin. "Y-you… stabbed me…" She fell to the ground, a crimson pool forming around her.

Kevin looked down at her saying, "Hey, Gwen. Your job here is done…" He spun the knife in his hand. "I love master so badly…" A demented smile painted his Face.

"Now he's _my _Exclusive Master!"

**AN**: Ahh, love. It always leads to death in Vocaloid-verse. Zane Shadow, out!


End file.
